


Nap Time

by Deviant_Donghun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Cindy was tired and had had an exhausting day. Luckily, Logan knew exactly what was needed.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 10
Collections: 101 Shadows AU





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Professor Dad is Logan and Doctor Poppa is Patton.

Cindy submitted the test and logged off the computer, stretching her muscles out. Her back ached from sitting so long and her eyes burned from staring at the screen. Suddenly, all she wanted was a good hard snuggle. Glancing over, many of the other kids were gathered around the coffee table that had been repurposed as the homework table with Professor Dad helping them out.

Shuffling her feet, the tired teen moved over to the communal beds and curled up on one, her eyes closing on their own. She hoped to get a nap in, or at least maybe get one of the little ones to flop on top of her. No one came for a few minutes so she just laid there, at least giving her eyes a rest.

Footsteps sounded nearby, deliberately loud enough to let her know someone was there. Shifting just a bit, Cindy made room on the bed for the other person. Fabric rustled before a hand was on her shoulder. “Cindy?” A low voice called her name, causing her to open her eyes to see Professor Dad there.

Smiling, she squirmed until her face was against his shoulder. “Hi.” Her voice was low, clearly exhausted.

“Hello, dear.” His hand moved from her shoulder to rub her back for a bit causing her to hum. “Would you like to come sit with us?”

She almost shook her head, not wanting to move, but thought about it just a bit longer. “Do I get to sit next to you? I don’t want to do homework right now.”

He chuckled, a sound that came from low in his throat and was soft and comforting. “Of course. You can even drift off in my lap if you would like.”

She smiled and all but wiggled into his arms. Another chuckle sounded, vibrating his chest, as he whisked her into his arms. One of her hands came up to clutch loosely at his collar as she drifted, half asleep already. She felt him shift before a blanket was tossed over her and they were moving.

They made their way back across the room before Professor Dad sat back down on his pillow, Cindy in his lap. The blanket was spread over them again and she curled comfortably against him. Distantly, she heard Bugsy ask, “Why is Cindy at the table? I thought you said to keep the homework table just for homework.”

Professor Dad rubbed Cindy’s back, causing her to curl up just a bit more, and hummed in thought. “Well, Cindy’s had a long day and she’s exhausted a lot of her emotional and mental resources for the day. She also obviously needed some comfort with the way she curled up on the bed. As most of you are here doing homework and the others are out doing odd jobs, I figured rules could be bent for a little bit.” Cindy didn’t hear much else after that, drifting into sleep to the soothing feeling of the hand rubbing her back and the comforting sound of Professor Dad’s voice.

“Cindy.” An almost sing-song voice called her name, pulling her out of sleep enough to notice the hand had stopped moving on her back and now rested between her shoulder blades. “Cindy.” The voice, Professor Dad’s voice, called again.

Squirming, she opened her eyes just enough to look up at him, humming a questioning tone.

He smiled, brushing a bit of hair out of her face. “I need to stand up.”

She whined but moved to get off him. Stumbling to her feet, she pulled the blanket tight around her shoulders and moved to the kitchen, still mostly sleepy. A hand ruffled her hair as she walked past but she didn’t take the time to notice who did it.

Luckily, Burney wasn’t in the kitchen but Doctor Poppa was. He smiled as she came in, a warm hand reaching to cup her cheek. “Hey there. You look like you just woke up, have a good nap?”

She nodded before moving to sit on a chair in the corner, curling beneath the large rectangle of fabric. “Whatcha making?” Her voice was rough from sleep and she felt that if she didn’t hold a conversation, she was going to fall back to sleep again.

He chuckled. “Well, tests are coming up for a lot of you guys, so I decided to bake some cookies as motivators and rewards for doing your best. Do you wanna be the taste tester?”

Cindy smiled, nodding shyly. “Yeah, I can do that.”


End file.
